Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. Electrified vehicles may use electric machines instead of, or in addition to, the internal combustion engine.
Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles, and battery electric vehicles (BEVs). A powertrain of an electrified vehicle is typically equipped with a battery pack having battery cells that store electric power for powering the electric machines.
The battery pack can include one or more arrays of battery cells contained within an enclosure. Securing the arrays can be required. The battery pack can further includes a thermal exchange plate used to cool the arrays, heat the arrays, or both.